The Right Moment
by Pemonynen
Summary: Mary has another important secret that she's trying to tell Matthew, but she just can't seem to find the right time to let him know. Sequel to 'Mother Knows Best'. Fluff alert.


_Happy Monday!_

_This is a sequel to 'Mother Knows Best'. I had a couple of requests to continue that, so I have, and you might want to read that just to know what's going on. It's very fluffy, and dedicated to __smndolphin__ and __Orangeshipper, and was promised because of what happens in my multi-chapter fic...__  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Right Moment**

_"Actually Matthew, I have something I need to tell you, and it's quite important…"_

"Oh? That sounds dreadfully serious! As long as it's not that you're pregnant!" Matthew teased with a chuckle, squeezing her fingers. Mary smiled, ignoring the hammering in her chest as she panicked at his words. They said everything – it _was_ too soon. How on earth could she tell him now? "Mary?" He frowned gently, coaxing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it's just that…I'm going to London tomorrow…to see Aunt Rosamund," she smiled and withdrew her hand to pick up her glass, hoping to cover the faltering smile.

"Well, I hope you have a lovely day. Will you be back for dinner?"

"Oh, yes; we're dining at the big house and you know what Granny would say if we missed it!" He laughed quietly, watching her intently, and she felt a prickling heat start to creep up her neck under the weight of his gaze…but tonight, she just didn't feel like doing _that_. "Do you know, I think I'm going to go up now, if you don't mind," she tried to smile as she stood, smoothing her dress, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"No I don't mind. I won't be far behind you." Mary left the room and headed to their bedroom, removing her jewellery as she rang the bell for Anna, losing herself in her thoughts once more as the maid worked around her.

"Will there be anything else milady?" She looked up and met the kind smile of the other woman.

"Oh, no, thank you Bates." Mary climbed under the covers as the door clicked shut, her hands instinctively moved to her stomach. She sighed loudly; she still hadn't told him, and now she was going to have to go to London for the day. The door that connected the bedroom and dressing room opened and she buried herself further under the covers, hoping that her husband wouldn't want to do anything more than cuddle her.

The bed dipped as he climbed in, the room plunging into darkness as he extinguished the lamp, before he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her, his hand settling over hers on her abdomen as was his habit when they fell asleep, kissing her neck softly and murmuring his goodnight against her skin. Mary felt his breathing slow and deepen as sleep claimed him, unable to join him as her heart and mind raced long after the rest of the house had gone to bed.

* * *

"Did Mary tell you then?" Isobel smiled as Matthew entered the dining room, noting his look of confusion.

"Yes, I told him about my trip to London, to see Aunt Rosamund," Mary's eyes widened at her mother-in-law, hoping that she would understand and not say anything else. "I'll walk with you to the station Matthew." He looked surprised for a moment, glancing between his mother and his wife before humming his assent and reaching for the newspaper as Mary turned her attention back to her breakfast.

* * *

They strolled to the station in silence, enjoying the clear day. Now. She could tell him now. They were alone, and they still had a few minutes, but then…the station came into view.

"Matthew," he turned to her expectantly, distracted by the gentle flush on her cheeks and her parted lips.

"What is it?" The words were there on the tip of her tongue… His bright eyes were gazing at her tenderly, his hand curled around hers.

"Just that… Have a good day at work dearest. I'll see you later," she leaned in and kissed him sweetly before heading to the ticket office, leaving him watching after her, more than a little baffled by the events of the morning so far.

* * *

"Good afternoon milady, would you like me to give those to Mrs Bates?" Molesley nodded towards the parcels that Mary had left on the floor as she let the butler remove her coat.

"Yes, thank you. Is anyone else at home?"

"Mrs Crawley is still at the hospital, but Mr Crawley is in his study. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Molesley, yes. I'll be with Mr Crawley." Molesley nodded and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Mary to make her way to the study. She knocked on the door, opening it before he could answer. She stood in the doorway watching him for a moment; he was writing something, staring intently at the document in front of him, his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbow, her pulse racing at the sight of his bare forearms…

"Did you have a good day darling?"

"Yes, thank you. It was lovely to see Rosamund," Mary smiled as she sank into the armchair, ignoring the churning in her stomach but thinking that now – right now – was the perfect time to tell him.

"Really? Because Molesley said she telephoned earlier and asked to speak with you," he looked up then, his eyebrows raised in amusement. Mary's face froze for a brief moment, before she forced a smile, opening her mouth to speak, but being interrupted by Molesley bringing in the tray. Matthew dismissed him with a smile, watching his wife curiously as she poured the tea and then added sugar to her cup.

"So, if you weren't in London seeing Rosamund, where were you?" He asked after several minutes of silence. Mary sighed inwardly; he wasn't going to let it drop.

"Oh I was in London, I was just…getting some Christmas presents," she offered as she thought of the parcels she had given to Molesley. They stared at each other for a moment, and Matthew knew then that she wasn't telling him something. Before anything else could be said, they heard Isobel's cheery voice in the hall, and Mary stood.

"I think I'll say hello to your mother, and then go and get ready for dinner." She leaned across the desk and kissed him quickly, leaving the tea untouched and Matthew more than a little confused.

* * *

"Tea, milady?"

"Thank you. Could I please have some sugar Carson?" Mary kept her gaze on the butler as he raised his eyebrows and offered her the sugar bowl. She could feel the other women watching her and kept her eyes on the milky brown liquid in front of her as she stirred it.

"Sugar? You never used to take it with your tea," Cora looked at her eldest daughter, eyes wide in concern.

"I suspect it's something she's picked up from Matthew. He's always had a sweet tooth," Isobel interjected, glancing at Mary who smiled gratefully for the interruption.

"You barely touched your dinner though. Are you sure you're not ill?" Violet had been watching her granddaughter all evening, how she was with her husband and mother-in-law. There was a hesitancy in her manner with Matthew, as if there was something between them; so different to how they had been only a few months earlier, fresh from their honeymoon with knowing smiles and bright eyes. Yet, with Isobel, it was almost like they were...sharing a secret…and just like that, everything clicked into place and Violet knew.

"I'm not ill, no. Thank you for asking Granny." Mary lowered her gaze and sipped the tea.

"No. Being with child isn't really an illness is it? Just a cause of it." Mary's head snapped up, meeting her grandmother's eyes, the old woman's lips curved into a knowing – if slightly smug – smile, her heart thudding erratically.

"Oh my dear, are you pregnant?" Cora's face lit up as she turned fully to look at Mary, who glanced at Isobel before answering with a wry smile; there was no point in hiding it now.

"I suppose you'd find out soon enough anyway, but yes I am." Cora embraced her daughter, only moving when Edith turned to reach for her sister's hand.

"Does Matthew know?" Cora was practically bubbling with excitement – a second grandchild, and one who would be living a lot closer than Ireland!

"Not yet. I've not found the right time to tell him." In all of the excitement, the five women didn't notice the drawing room door open, and so Mary carried on talking. "When exactly is the right moment to tell your husband that you're pregnant?"

"You're what?" He was stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open as he stared at his wife. Mary was suddenly lost for words and stared back at him.

"Perhaps this is a conversation that the two of you should have by yourselves," Robert beamed and indicated for the others to follow him as he stepped back out of the room, leaving the young couple alone. Neither Mary nor Matthew had moved in those few moments, but the click of the door behind him startled him and he hesitantly stepped towards her, gingerly perching on the other end of the settee, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Is it-" Matthew licked his lips and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Are you…?"

"I'm afraid so. We've only got about six months to enjoy before the blessed arrival." Mary's lips twitched in a small smile as he shifted closer and reached for her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was hoarse and his heart was pounding. Pregnant. He hadn't thought…hadn't dared to hope that they could… Obviously, if he thought about it, it was always a possibility, and they hadn't exactly held back in…_demonstrating their affection_ since they'd got married, but still…

"I've been trying to tell you for over a week," she smiled, feeling tears prickle in her eyes as he moved closer still. "It's really quite difficult you know. I was worried that…" She trailed off and looked at their joined hands.

"What? You were worried about what?"

"That is was too soon."

"Oh my darling, absolutely not!" He beamed, meaning it. After everything, this was…more than he had ever hoped for. He kissed her, feeling her smile against him, before pulling back and letting his gaze trace over every curve and angle of her face. "I had wondered if there was something. You'd seemed a bit out of sorts, and in eight years, I have never known you to take sugar in your tea!" They both laughed and kissed again, unable to stop smiling.

"I take it you're pleased then?" She whispered breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Oh Mary," Matthew sighed and kissed her cheek, his hands stroking up and down her back, aware that she was now infinitely more precious to him than she had been before. "My darling, I honestly couldn't be happier." He kissed her again, only breaking apart when the knock on the door signalled the impatience of the rest of the family.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I'm always incredibly grateful to receive your comments. :)_


End file.
